Episode 05
is the 5th episode of Plunderer anime. Plot The fight between Licht Bach and Jail Murdoch continues, only for Licht to find that Jail's count was not a mere 900 but 12500. However Licht still gets captured by Jail's uncuttable iron of "conviction" as he calls it. Licht gives in willingly. Jail realises that Licht's conviction hasn't been broken yet. During their combat Jail finds a similar hand-to-hand combat technique used by Licht as the Althea Royal Guard, so asks Licht if he was a soldier like him, and no ordinary deserter... Jail finds his mission highly unusual so he wonders, "really...just who are you..?" When Licht still refuses to answer honestly by saying, "who knows..." Jail resorts to more violent ways to get the truth out of him. Just as he strikes Licht with his iron chain, Lyne Mei comes in between them and gets hurt instead, she believed Licht to be not a bad man as he had helped her distribute flyers and helped repair a little girl's doll. Jail tears apart Lyne's flyers calling it "stupid" and calling Lyne "useless". Despite the protests of the townsmen Lyne apologizes to Jail, only to hear Licht say, "Don't apologize!" That's when Jail realises that it wasn't that Licht couldn't cut through his iron but instead was too half-hearted to do so. Consequently, Licht 'easily' tears apart the iron binding him. Licht's expression shows the exact same seriousness and righteousness as he had previously when he saved Hina. Licht gets angry in Lyne's stead as he knows that Lynn doesn't want anyone to destroy that town she loves. Jail realises Licht is no mere 5700 and has yet to show his true strength. Jail and Licht attack each other again, Jail gets stunned by Licht's immense strength. Licht ridicules Jail for not knowing anything about how the town's peacefulness and governing is because of her, and so he merely orders Jail "Apologize to her..!" Because of the power emitting from Jail and Licht, it results to the ground to break of the portion where Lyne was standing and she fall down, shocked by the sudden turn of events Jail and Licht rush forward to save her, but before Jail could, Licht reaches her in a blink of an eye and catches Lyne. Licht being the silly Licht he is, complains about how Lyne was so too heavy and that she should go on a diet, it results in Lyne blurting out, "I hate you!!" and again Licht's count goes -1001. In the last moment Licht tosses Lyne towards a still rushing Jail's arms and saying how she is heavy so to be careful cheekily. Licht makes his escape by falling down. Jail carries Lyne to safety and tosses her to the ground as she was heavy. He then remembers the way Licht had defended Lyne and instantly build's a children's park. He then says he will hold there for 3 days and asks them to plaster the iron from the ground as his iron doesn't hold if he was not near, only after that he will go after Licht. This time around he also asks Lyne to join him in the mission. Jail's count goes from 12500 to 12499 due to his broken conviction. Jail also realises that the speed of Licht when saved Lynn was far greater than him and that even till the last moment Licht showed such half-hearted behaviour, never going all out on an enemy like him. Soon, an extremely angry little girl demanding Jail to fix her broken doll, as he was the one who broke it and Jail as he complies. The end shows at Licht's staying in a forest and looking upon the sky at night. Differences in Adaptation *The Red Baron legend was mentioned again in the beginning of the epiosde. *As Jail fight against Licht, Lyne tried to stop the fight but she can't pass through the iron pillars due to her huge breasts. In the manga, Lyne just simply standing outside watching the fight until when Jail tries to give Licht a punishment. *The anime added extra scenes of Licht as he leaving Hoemmh and stay in a forest. Characters By order of appearance: *Licht Bach *Jail Murdoch *Lyne Mei *Gespenst Zerlegen *Abseillet Bremya Trivia *The forest where Licht stayed in the end of epiosde looks similar to the one where Alexandrov Grigorovich "threw" Class A away from Chapter 18. *The river shown at the end of the epiosde was made in CGI. References Navigation Category:Episodes